Cherish me
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Watching a romantic movie with Ianto gives Jack an idea to show his love for him in a wonderful way. Rated M. Slash. I do not own Jack or Ianto.


After a nice dinner together at Ianto's favorite French restaurant, Ianto and Jack went back to Ianto's apartment to watch a movie. When Ianto was situated on the couch, Jack bent down and began to search through the cabinets in the entertainment center to find a movie.

"What are you in the mood for Hon?"

"Something romantic."

"Alright. Hmm, how 'bout Titanic? We haven't watched it in a while."

"Okay, but you've got to promise to hold me during the sad parts."

"Of course. Don't I always?"

Jack started the movie and took his place beside Ianto. As they watched, they held hands, and Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack brushed a kiss against Ianto's hair now and then.

Ianto's favorite part was coming up. The drawing scene. He snuggled up close to Jack. Jack noticed that Ianto was starting to get aroused. His cheeks were starting to flush and he was shifting slightly around on the couch, as if there was an itch he couldn't quite scratch.

Jack suddenly had an idea. He paused the movie and got up to get his sketch pad.

Ianto looked confused for a moment, wondering what Jack was up to.

"Undress and lie down on the couch, just like Rose. Leave your tie on since I don't have any diamonds to give you."

With his hands trembling, Ianto undressed, leaving on his red silk tie. He laid down, one arm across the top of the couch, the other bent close to his head, a hand cupped near his cheek.

"Head down. Eyes on me Ianto."

Their eyes met. Jack's were smoldering with desire as he took in the beauty of Ianto's naked form. Ianto's eyes grew wide and moist, sparkling in the soft glow of the lamp. Never before had he felt so cherished by Jack. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Jack began to sketch, taking care to make a faithful reproduction of his lover. The hard planes of Ianto's chest, his strong, well-shaped thighs, his slender, long fingered hands; all of him was beautiful.

Jack finished the drawing and signed it with a flourish. He bowed and presented it to Ianto with a kiss.

"We'll have to find a nice frame for it, so you can hang it up in your room."

Ianto shivered slightly. Jack noticed and carefully wrapped him in his coat. He embraced him tightly.

"Come out to the garage with me." Jack whispered in his ear.

They walked out, hand in hand. The texture of Jack's wool coat on his bare skin heightened Ianto's excitement.

Snuggled together in the backseat of Jack's car, Jack slipped the coat from Ianto's shoulders and began to kiss him. He licked and nipped his way down Ianto's face and neck, down to his chest. Ianto groaned as Jack's cool tongue slipped around his nipples, making them tingle.

Jack took Ianto into his mouth. He kissed and suckled him lovingly, thrilling at the salty tang of his flesh. Ianto purred deep in his throat with the sensations of Jack's mouth on him. He tangled his fingers into Jack's hair and tugged on it gently as Jack's suction increased.

"Jack! Oh Jack! Ugh, I'm close, I'm gonna…"

Jack knew Ianto was close to climaxing, but he didn't move. He kept in place. Soon Ianto released, filling Jack's mouth with his warm, salty essence. Jack swallowed every drop, milking the end so he didn't miss a bit.

"Taste yourself on my lips." Jack purred as he leaned up to kiss Ianto. Ianto's tongue traced Jack's lips. He moaned as he tasted himself.

Jack took Ianto's hand and placed it onto the hard ridge in his pants.

"Feel what you do to me? How hard you make me? How much I want you right now?"

Jack shed his clothes and guided Ianto's hand to his erection again.

"Grip me tightly. Feel how hot it is for you? How it throbs?"

He moved Ianto's hand lower so it was cupping his swollen testicles.

"Feel that? That's all for you. I want to fill you full. Fill you until it leaks out of you."

Jack shifted them around so they were lying on their sides and he was pressed close behind Ianto. He took himself in hand and rubbed against Ianto's opening, pressing himself inside. As he moved in Ianto's warm tightness, he wrapped his hand around Ianto's still hard manhood, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Their hot panting breaths fogged up the windows. They gripped each other tightly, wanting to join as close as possible. To become one. A hand came up, pressing against the glass.

Jack rained kisses down on Ianto's back. Ianto's name fell from his lips like a religious cadence. Ianto moaned, falling into his mother tongue of Welsh.

"Fi cariad eich, Jack! Fi cariad eich!"

Hearing those beautiful Welsh vowels coming from his lover's lips set off Jack's climax. He thrust deep into Ianto and filled him full. Ianto climaxed a second later, shuddering madly against Jack, crying his name.

As Ianto came down from his orgasmic high, Jack held him close, stroking his sweat damp hair off his brow.

"You're trembling, my love." Jack whispered.

"I'll be alright. It was just so wonderful Jack. Thank You."


End file.
